To isolate "virus-augmented" tumor cell transplantation antigens, i.e., antigen fractions from tumors that have been infected with influenza virus for use in immunodiagnosis and immunotherapy in cancer in humans. To develop immunodiagnostic uses for the "paired label" radioimmunoassay in humans. To determine mechanisms of the cell-mediated immune response to virus-induced, chemically-induced, and spontaneous tumors in animals. To evaluate various methods of immunotherapy in animal model systems. To identify phenotype "markers" of cells in vitro that correlate with tumorigenicity in vivo, and to analyze these markers by biochemical and genetic means.